Guitar Girl
by Lololova
Summary: Prompt: Based on the song Galway girl by Ed Sheeran. AU, strangers. Kate is bubbly and not really her usual protective self so slight warning for out of character behavior. Second chapter is M-rated. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Prompt: Based on the song Galway girl by Ed Sheeran. AU, strangers. Kate is bubbly and not really her usual protective self so slight warning for out of character behavior. Second chapter is M-rated._

* * *

Staring at the cursor blinking on the document in front of him, Richard Castle sighed and wiped his face with frustration running through his veins. He'd been trying to write the whole day and he still hadn't added one single word to his story. It had been like this for _days_ and he still couldn't come up with a good way to continue the Derrick Storm novel. He'd even sent away his mother and daughter for the weekend in order to stay focused on his task, they'd gone late Thursday to get a jump on the relaxation of the spa he'd sent them to. But still, it was late Friday evening and he _still_ hadn't hadn't written a word.

"Maybe I need a break," he grunted to himself as he leaned back in his chair, putting his hands over his face as he laid back his head against the back of the chair.

He took a few deep breaths before he looked back at the document in front of him. He set his fingers on the keyboard but as he danced with them above the keys he still couldn't come up with what to write next. With another grunt he closed the lid of his laptop with more force than necessary and stood up from his chair. He considered just pouring some scotch and play video games but the second his fingers clenched around the bottle he decided he didn't want to mope alone. Letting go of the bottle he went into his room and looked at himself in the mirror. With a quick whiff on himself he decided to take a shower before heading out. Not that he was really expecting to talk to anyone but there was no way he would risk running into a fan or talking to the bartender and smell of sweat. It took him about 15 minutes from he decided on the shower till he was out the door and calling for a cab to take him to one of his favorable bars. In the cab he checked his phone and saw his daughter had texted him goodnight, so he answered a goodnight of his own before tucking it into his pocket again. When the car stopped he paid the driver, adding a small tip, and got out of the cab to stand in front of the bar. Taking a deep breath to feel with the traces of the alcohol and the scent of the bar he decided he definitely needed this. He steered his feet inside and went straight to the bar where he sat down at one of those high stools.

"What are you having?" a bartender came up to him and he decided to order a beer to begin with.

As he waited for the beer to be poured he looked towards the small stage not far away and caught sight of a band he hadn't seen before. At first he started to watch the entirety of the band, one man of the drums, another man on piano, one woman with the microphone but once his eyes laid on the guitarist he was stuck. The woman had chestnut brown and long hair, her face was... like an angel's and he couldn't help but wonder what her eyes would look like in close. Her fingers danced across the guitar as if it was something she'd done since she was old enough to hold a guitar and he couldn't help but wonder if that was indeed the case. He could tell her mind was in the music, the way she had her eyes halfway closed at times and her body kept swaying along with the beat. He couldn't tell what made him do it but he started swaying along too, his eyes stuck on hers. _God, she's beaut_...

"Here you go, sir," the bartender interrupted his thoughts and he jerked a little at the sudden voice behind him.

He cleared his throat and said his thanks before he grabbed the glass and took a small sip. It didn't take long before his eyes travelled back to the woman on the guitar though. The music she was playing was catchy and reminded him of an Irish style mixed with American, like it wasn't completely Irish but there was a clear hint of it. He couldn't help but wonder if that's where she came from, Ireland, or if she was just a fan of the music. Perhaps one of her band members was from there. He tore his eyes from her for just a few seconds in order to get a second glance at the other members. Maybe the guy on the piano could be but he figured so could the other three and he decided he wouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe none of them came from Ireland or everyone did, he wouldn't know unless he got to talk to them. His eyes found the woman again and he sipped his beer, almost choking when her eyes suddenly snapped to meet his. She had a blinding smile and he could almost swear her lips pulled up a little further when she saw him looking at her. For a couple seconds he was stuck, looking into her eyes that appeared dark from the distance between them so he figured... _brown?_ Then he snapped out of it, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment of getting caught and he looked away. Actually, he trained his eyes in his beer, feeling the small shame go up his ears. He forced himself to keep his eyes away from her for several minutes, managed to keep them away for the duration of him drinking half his beer before he just _had_ to look up again. This time she wasn't looking at him anymore, _thank god_ , but the music was intensifying before it came to a full stop.

"Thank you all for tonight, we'll be back the usual time next Friday!" the woman with the microphone called out as the others waved to the crowed, showing their thanks by their gestures.

Rick put his glass down in order to clap along with the rest of the crowd. He felt his heart take a leap when the guitarist looked his way and threw a small kiss and a wink at his direction. His eyes widened at the shock and sudden butterflies in his stomach as he watched the members get off the stage and disappear into what he assumed was the rooms for the bands and solos playing at the bar. His heart sunk at seeing her disappearing, and he wondered what the hell was wrong with him. He'd seen beautiful women before, _hell, he'd signed very attractive women's chests before_. Why would this woman be any different? Especially considering he hadn't even talked to her! Or seen her up close! He couldn't even be sure of her eye color! He suspected they were of a darker color, maybe brown, but it could as well only be the light and distance that fooled him. Turning around to sit towards the bar he picked up his glass again and sipped on it. When the beer was gone he asked the bartender for another one, thinking he would stay and listen to the background music for the duration of his new glass and then head back home. He jumped at the sudden weight of two hands slapping onto his shoulders and he couldn't stop the small yelp from leaving his lips.

"You know, staring is creepy." The voice was melodic, hypnotic, and right beside his ear.

"So is sneaking up on a guy without any warning or whatsoever!" He was surprised by his quick response and the way his voice didn't tremble with the small fright he'd been exposed to.

The melodic voice laughed and he felt the hands leave his shoulders as he felt the woman pull away. He turned a little to see the guitarist he'd been ogling for the past twenty minutes sit down on the stool beside him. He suddenly felt his mouth go dry. _She was even more beautiful up close._

"Baby," she teased with her tongue sticking out of her grinning mouth. Turning to the bartender she only gestured with one finger up for the barkeep to start pouring a beer. _So, she was a regular at the bar as well as the stage_. "So, you here to drink and ogle or do you dance and play pool too?"

He was a bit taken back by her boldness, her playful smile and he was finally close enough to see her eyes were hazel, not only brown but with glimpses of green too. The bartender handed her the beer she'd ordered and she thanked him, returned her eyes to Rick and took a sip from the glass.

"I-ah, I came to get a break from my work, if that involves dance and pool then," he shrugged his shoulders, "so be it." If she could be confident, he would too.

She smiled with a hum, her eyes tinkling in a way that was beyond hypnotizing. She sipped her beer again and he couldn't escape the drawing her lips had over his eyes. There was a small glance to them and he couldn't help but wonder if she'd put the lipgloss on before or after she was on stage.

"What's your name?" His eyes snapped back up to her eyes and they told him she noticed his eyes' travel.

"Rick," he offered, not wanting to risk her recognizing his last name. If she saw him as a guy she met at the bar and not the famous writer he might actually get honest reactions from her and not some crazy fan throwing herself over him because of his money and fame.

She smiled at him with the same grin she'd held when she sat down, and reached out her hand. Once he took it she returned with her own name, "Kate."

Retrieving his hand again, the touch had his body tingling with a feeling he had never felt before, he smiled big at the woman. "So, _Kate_ , how did you get so good with the guitar?"

Her lips stole his attention when she pulled in her lower lip to bite it, most probably trying to conceal the excitement he had read in her eyes. _Damn, he had a sudden urge to be the one biting that lip_.

"My mom taught me," she said with a sense of pride in her voice. "She would play for me when I was a baby and as soon as I was old enough to help, she would sit in front of me on the floor letting me play the guitar with her." He could see she was zoning out a bit, happy about the memory she'd just relived.

"Sounds amazing," he let out before he could think and her eyes went back to him.

"It was," she nodded and raised her glass. Before he said anything else he raised his too and they clinked glasses before drinking.

After they stopped drinking she challenged him in a game of pool and he pretended to think about it for a few seconds before he agreed and they set off to the pool tables. They were in luck of one table being available and immediately snatched it. Being the gentleman he was he let her be the one taking the first shot. He had to admit, she was good, and he even accused her of playing it more than him. She was laughing with him and kept teasing him the way he teased her. He'd brushed his hand over her back once and the electricity shooting into his hand was undeniable. She had just bit her lip again and given him a smile with a quirk of her eyebrow, almost as if she was challenging him to do it again. He had. And then she'd done the same to him and he'd almost not been able to hide the shiver going down his spine at her sudden touch. He was so intrigued by her. It was impossible for him to tear his eyes off her, couldn't stop but observing her every move, and he could swear she was being extra careful with how she moved her body just to tease him.

"Oh come on! You probably rigged the game before I got here," he complained, faked complaining, when she shot the winning bowl in one of the corner holes.

She laughed lightly. "Be careful, Rick, or I might think you're a sore loser." Her teasing had him chuckling back as he shook his head.

"Well played," he complimented instead as she walked up to stand in front of him.

He reached out his hand carefully, the way he always did after a great game, but he saw her eyeing his hand for only a second before she rolled her eyes and her cheeks turned pink. Just before he could ask her what was wrong she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Now it was his turn to blush and the spot where her lips had been definitely burned. She reached out to grab a hold of his cue in order to put down the two they'd used onto the wall where they'd retrieved them before the game. Once she came back, he was still frozen on the spot, she grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him with her.

"Come on, let's dance," she giggled and he followed without a second thought.

The new band played some really upbeat, swaying music and Kate started dancing the second they were on the dance floor. Rick started dancing too and it didn't take long before they were holding hands, him twirling her around and they pulled in and out in a dancing matter. There were times in the dance they didn't hold hands but simply danced closely apart. Rick had no clue as to how long they were dancing but he was definitely starting to get tired and overwhelmed with all the excitement he had felt in his body ever since she'd scared him with her hands on his shoulders. Hearing her laugh and seeing the beautiful smile constant on her lips while they danced kept his energy up though, it was as if he could live through the warmth radiating from her. Without much warning she wrapped her hands around his neck and as her body moved close to his he put his hands on her hips and they danced together. He could see, in her hazel eyes, that she was arguing with herself about something and was just about to ask her what was wrong when she stood on her tiptoes and claimed his lips with hers. The small chock had his body freeze for a second before the movements of her lips had him snapping out of it and kissing her back with full force. The way she was kissing him he was almost certain she'd forgotten they were surrounded by people, and the way his whole body came alive he was beginning to forget it too. He pulled her body closer to his by the hands on her hips and asked permission to her mouth by brushing his tongue over her lower lip. She parted her lips and the instant her taste filled his mouth there was nothing more he wanted than to taste those lips for the rest of his life, he'd never tasted something so good. He deepened the kiss, nibbled at her lower lip the way she'd bit it earlier and he more felt than heard the moan escaping her lips onto his. When they eventually pulled away it was for both of them to catch their breaths.

"Well, well, well, look at you, Kate," the voice of a woman had the two turn their heads to see a latina coming towards them.

Rick immediately recognized her as the woman with the microphone and looked back to Kate when he felt her creating a little space between them. He saw her cheeks were flushed and pink from what he assumed was not only the heated kiss but also some sort of embarrassment.

"Shut up, Lane," Kate muttered and he caught a glance of a death glare directed to her friend, who only replied with a smirk.

"Hi, I'm Lanie," the woman said, reaching out her hand towards him.

"Rick," he took her hand and shook it.

The woman, Lanie, continued to smirk as her eyes flicked between him and Kate before she settled onto Kate.

"The guys and I are heading home, but I suppose you're not coming with."

Rick watched with newfound amusement how Kate's face turned even more pink, which apparently amused the latina just as much because she was very visibly laughing.

"No, I'll take a cab home later, see you at work," Kate said in a hurried tone, as if she wanted to get rid of her friend and Rick couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his lips.

"Yeah, and I want _all_ details," Lanie said in a demanding tone before she turned to him. "Don't get into a drinking contest with her, she can take you."

He chuckled with a shaking of his head, "Thanks for the heads-up."

The latina walked off with a smirk on her lips and a sway on her hips. He couldn't help but be amused by the whole conversation and turned to see Kate was clenching her eyes shut. Most likely trying to calm her nerves with deep breaths.

"What are you thinking?" he said with the chuckle still evident in his voice.

"Trying not to plan a murder, wouldn't look good on my job," she muttered.

He bit his cheek, laid his hands on her hips again and pulled her closer only to see her eyes open with wonder evident. "I can help you think of something else," he whispered as he leaned down to place his lips only a fraction away from kissing her.

"That actually sounds like a good plan," she brushed her lips against his and it didn't take long for him to claim them again.

He wasn't sure he'd ever felt so... _hooked?_ before. Her taste was addictive and, somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if she could feel the same sparks that he did or if it was just him. Slowing down the kiss again, he wouldn't let it get too heated, he ended up pecking her lips once, twice, and then moved to peck her nose before pulling away completely as she giggled.

"You have another gig tomorrow?" he asked and watched her biting her lip.

"No," she shook her head. "Have to work on Sunday though."

"Where's the gig? Can I come watch?" He saw her eye tinkle as she laughed, shaking her head again and he quirked his eyebrow in question.

"It's not a gig, I-ah, I'm a homicide detective." She explained it with a small uncertainty hanging over her. "We-ah, mostly play here on Fridays, some occasional days off we play here after a hard case. The owner is family to Ryan. _Oh_ , the piano guy," she added when she remembered he didn't know any of the band members' names.

"You're a cop?!" His tone _might_ 've been a little too high and she broke eye contact in order to look down.

"Yeah, I... should go," she mumbled but before she could fully turn around he put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Why? That's _so cool_! I got so many questions!" He tried to smother his excitement but it was too great to smother completely and he saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?"

 _Why did she sound so surprised?_ He nodded excitedly in response. The woman in front of him was not only the most hypnotizing he'd ever seen, could play the guitar in a way he could only dream of doing _and_ she had the most interesting job in the world! _Well, except for being a spy then_. But it was so surprising and so thrilling!

"So, when you say you have to work on Sunday, does that mean you're free tomorrow?" he carefully moved closer to her, hearing her breathing pick up the closer he got.

"It does, why?"

 _God, she smelled so good_. He leaned down to brush his lips near her ear, accidentally, _or perhaps it was very purposefully_ , filling his nostrils with the scent of her.

"Perhaps I could buy you dinner, learn more about you?" He said as carefully and gently as he could. He couldn't help but dip his head down further, letting his lips brush against her neck, he could feel her body shiver at his touch.

"Like a date?" her voice was not louder than a whisper, but he could hear her loud and clear.

"Mhmm, definitely a date," he agreed, started kissing and nibbling on her neck.

She hummed, and he wasn't sure if it was due to the assault of his lips against her skin or if it was in agreement to his suggestion. Perhaps it was to both. He let his hands smooth up her body from her hips in order to smooth them down her arms again, taking a hold of her own hands. Pulling away from her neck he used his hands to spin her around and pull her back to his front, gently swaying their bodies to the music. She started dancing almost immediately and it didn't take long before they were back at it again, dancing around like they had before their kiss. Only this time they didn't restrain themselves from small teasing touches, like a hand to the lower back, lips teasing earlobes. He didn't know how long they kept on dancing this time but as the dance floor started clear of people it didn't take much longer for them to go back to the bar in order to get some drinks. Sitting at the bar they started talking again, both grinning and laughing without really knowing how they could be enjoying each other's company as much as they did.

"You're too curious for your own good!" Kate chuckled as he once again had asked a question about her work.

" _Oh come on_ ," he pleaded with the biggest eyes he could muster.

"No," she repeated from earlier with a big grin still on her face.

"Fine," he grunted with fake annoyance, he loved that grin she had on her face and didn't ever want to wipe it off. "Can you at least teach me how to play the guitar?" His total change of question had her pulling her lower lip into her mouth, her teeth sinking into it in what he figured was a try to stop grinning as big as she was.

She raised her glass and took another sip from the almost empty glass. He couldn't stop staring at her, couldn't stop observing her, the way the liquid went from the glass over to her lips and down her throat. _God, he wanted to kiss her again_. He found it ridiculous how addictive he already was to her lips, her taste, but there was something inside him that kept calling out for her.

"Maybe I could teach you a couple of chords, if you're a good student," she teased and he nodded excitedly.

"Oh, I'll be good," he promised and she laughed when he winked at her.

He really wasn't sure what had gotten into him but he badly, _really badly_ , wanted to stay with her. He hadn't been the one night stand type since he had gotten his little girl and decided she shouldn't have to deal with seeing a ray of different women coming in and out of their lives. He still wasn't a one night stand kind of guy, he felt a strong field pulling him to this woman in front of him, _yes_ , but it wasn't in a 'just once' kind of feel. But he also wanted her _now_. Now and for a _long_ time. It suddenly struck him what the field could be but no. It certainly could not be, _could it?_ It couldn't be love at first sight, _right?_ Those kind of things only existed in books... _right?_ He'd read about it, _hell, even written about it_ , but it wasn't real. It couldn't be. _Right?_

"Hey, Kate, we need to close up. I know you're a friend of Kevin but we can't let you stay here without him," a woman came out of nowhere and Rick figured it must be one of the owners.

 _Kevin?_ That must be the piano guy Kate had told him about. Ryan, she'd called him Ryan. _Probably his surname_. He'd asked her about that during their talk at the bar. Apparently cops, at least at her precinct, mostly used their surnames when talking about and to each other. She called her partners Ryan and Espo, short for Esposito if he remembered right, while they called her Beckett.

"Sure thing, Alannah, we'll just finish our drinks," Kate told the woman who nodded and turned on her heel. Kate gave Rick a look and he immediately nodded, clunking back what was left in his drink as did she.

The two thanked the bartender before they raised from their stools. To Rick's small surprise Kate took his hand and didn't let go of him again until they were outside, he immediately missed the warmth of her fingers twined with his. Rick followed her when she started walking down the street, didn't want to part from her and by the smiling look she gave him he had a feeling she didn't either.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Rick asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno. I'm thinking home?" she said in an asking tone and he wrinkled his forehead in question, wasn't sure if that was a cue for him to leave.

He'd thought they would be spending a bit more time together, but on the other hand he might be able to convince her to eat dinner with him the next night. With his eyes still observing her she was biting her lower lip again and he had to clench his fingers in order not to grab and kiss her.

"I mean, ehm," she cleared her throat and looked ahead as she let out the rest of her words. "Do you wanna tag along?"

Whatever worry he might've had before was definitely gone now and he wasn't able to stop the grin from pulling his lips up.

"I'd love to."

The grin on her lips mirrored his as her fingers slid down his arm in order to pry his fingers open and without hesitation he tangled his fingers with hers.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you so much for reading and hope you enjoyed it! There will only be one more chapter and this is a small reminder that chapter is M-rated. It will most likely be up Friday as long as nothing gets in the way. Until then, xxxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Reminder, this chapter is M-rated._

* * *

Rick's eyes left his companion the second they got into her building, couldn't stop looking around to try and see everything. He didn't know why but he wanted to know everything about the guitarist and her life, didn't want to miss one detail about her. Since she'd invited him up there was literally nothing stopping him from observing everything in order to try and pin her down. He could feel her eyes on him but wasn't sure if she could see the way he tried to understand more about her by looking at the way she lived, wasn't sure if his curiosity would be the thing to make her kick him out again. But she had been so forward the whole night and he doubted she would kick him out. Though he couldn't deny he had been surprised by her every move, after she told him about being a cop and almost immediately had shed away he had a feeling she wasn't usually this forward. Once she opened up her door and let him inside he looked around to find the apartment suited her perfectly. It was as mysterious as the woman herself. As beautiful and aesthetic.

"If you start poking around I'll kick you out," she warned and he put together his hands in an attempt to not touch anything.

"Fair enough," he stated while he glanced at her to see the quick roll of her eyes.

"You want more beer or coffee?" she asked and he saw her biting her lip.

He thought about it for a second, technically he'd been drinking more beer than he usually did on a night out so perhaps it was best to go with the black beverage instead. "Coffee would be good. If you're having that is?" She answered with a smile and a nod before she set of towards what he assumed was the kitchen.

He followed her, careful not to touch anything, while his eyes continued to roam the place. The kitchen was attached to what he presumed to be the living area, there was a door a little further into the room and since it was already open he could easily see it was leading into the bedroom. He peeked into the room from where he was standing, seeing the bed covers were purple and he was also able to see there were a few clothing laying around on the floor, the bed unmade. He couldn't help but wonder if that's how it always looked or if she'd just had a lot to do lately. Observing the rest of the apartment she seemed to be a very organized person so he had a feeling she didn't want the clothes staying on the floor for too long before she put it in the washer.

"I said no poking around," her sudden accusation had his body jump and turn to her with wide eyes.

"I'm not," he defended himself, holding up his hands showing he clearly wasn't touching anything at all.

"You are, I can see your mind go through my stuff, observing everything, stop it," she demanded, but her voice was calm and if he heard correctly he was almost certain there was a hint of shyness as well. _Since when did she get shy?_

"Okay, then. If I'm not allowed to poke, what are we gonna do?" He walked up to her, casually putting his hands on the counter behind her, his hands on each side of her. Satisfyingly he heard her breath hitch at the sudden closeness of his body, him trapping her right there. Of course he knew she could most likely get out if she wanted, not that he would keep her there if she showed she didn't like it, but he hoped she wouldn't do any police karate thingies because he really enjoyed being this close to her. And if he wasn't mistaking she liked being close to him too. Carefully he leaned his head closer to hers and he saw her hazel eyes flicker to his lips as she bit her own.

"We could... watch a movie... read something..." His lips were so close to hers now he could practically feel her lips as they moved along with her words. "Uhm, kiss?"

The second her question was out he felt her stand on her tiptoes and claim his lips with hers again. His hands moved from the counter onto her hips and she gladly allowed him to pull her flush against him, gladly put her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. She was most _definitely_ addictive, he decided once again. Their tongues danced in a way that could've made him think they'd done it a thousand times and not only a couple on that same night. This time he didn't even try to hide his arousal, knowing she was most definitely feeling him at her belly, and his hands travelled from her hips to her ass. She moaned when he squeezed her cheeks and her fingers cupped his cheeks as she kissed him with a fever he wasn't sure he would survive. He tugged her upwards, easily lifting her up to place her on the counter, and his fingers continued to roam her body. He let them sneak under her shirt, letting his fingertips taste the naked skin of her back. Her chest arched into him and he groaned at the feel of her pushing herself closer to him. Air became a necessity and so he turned away his lips from hers to draw in a deep breath, gasped when he felt her lips attacking his neck, licking his skin and showering him with wet, sloppy kisses.

"Oh, god, Kate," he moaned out her name, his fingers clenching at her skin at the tingles her lips sent through his veins.

Her legs wrapped around him, pushing his pelvis into hers making them both groan at the contact. It was, _oh so_ , arousing and he couldn't stop the grinding his body started without his consent. His fingers went down to the edges of her shirt and when he started pulling it off she held up her arms to make it easier for him. Once the shirt was out of the way he dove down in order to put his lips on her chest, kissing in between her breasts making her moan and vibrate with every fiber of her body. He felt fingers go between them and for a second he got ready to pull away, thought that maybe he'd messed up, shouldn't have played this dangerous game. He didn't want her to think this was all he was, especially not if she found out who he was. He _wasn't_ that playboy page six always wrote him to be and he started to despise himself for how easily he'd fallen into the lust of her taste. To his utter shock, and relief, her fingers started pulling at his belt, and his button, and his zipper.

"You have too many clothes on," she muttered in small gasps and it didn't take long before she'd managed to pull down his pants, her hand finding its way inside his boxers.

He froze at the feeling of her fingers wrapping around him, pumping his already rock-hard member in a torturously slow rhythm. He swore under his breath as he straightened up his head in order to crash his lips onto hers again. Feeling a smirk on her lips he cursed again. _She was definitely enjoying this way too much_ , he couldn't help but think. She would be the death of him. He bit her lower lip, having her moan as he pounded his tongue into her mouth to get her sweet taste back into his mouth. He let his own fingers roam her body again, unclasping her bra on their way up and down her naked back, before he slipped a hand down her own pants. _God, she was wetter than he thought_. He easily slipped a finger up and down her clit, teased her entrance as he could hear her breath hitch at the touch.

"Fuck."

The whisper was no louder than a breath, but thanks to their lips being smushed together he could both hear and feel the expletive slip out her mouth. He was rubbing her a little harder, quickly feeling her response and decided to push his finger insider her. Hearing her curse again had him adding a finger, feeling her walls tightening around his fingers. Her hand kept pumping him, but he could feel her fingers losing grip and he smirked at the knowledge of his fingers making her lose control. _She was definitely as aroused as him_. He kept pushing his fingers in and out, feeling her getting closer and closer to an orgasm. When her walls clenched harder and she had to rip her lips away from his in order to breathe he added a third finger, sending her over the edge and feeling her juices coat his fingers as he continued to let her ride out her high. His lips found her neck, kissing and nipping like she'd done to him. She shuddered against him and he slowly removed his fingers from her pants, he pulled away slightly to search her eyes. Those hazels had closed sometime during the act he pulled but she opened them, both eyes filled with a haze of pleasure, when his fingers was out of her pants. He silently asked permission, didn't think she'd understand if he didn't voice it, and to his surprise he didn't need his words as her lips pulled up in a small smile and she nodded slightly. He put his fingers in his mouth, tasting her. Their eyes locked onto each other and he was surprised when she suddenly pushed him back a bit in order to slide down from the counter. He immediately put his hands on her hips when her legs wobbled under her body. Her lips parted on a light laugh and she grabbed his hands, pulling her with him as she started walking towards the living area. He was glad he'd kicked down his pants earlier, otherwise he would've stumbled, and followed her with no hesitation. Her smile and laugh and satisfied haze was glowing around her and he was as hypnotized by her beauty once again. She stopped him by the couch and raised on her tiptoes to kiss him, and he didn't hesitate to open up when she asked permission. Her hands let go of his and when he put his hands back on her hips he felt skin, surprised he pulled away to see she was skimming out her pants and underwear without struggle. Her bra was gone too and he was trying to remember if she'd removed it while his fingers were inside her or if she'd disposed of it on the way to her couch, he couldn't remember. Especially not considering she had her fingers pulling down his boxers only to wrap around him again, her eyes stuck on his and in his peripheral vision he could see her biting her lower lip in a way too sexy movement. Her hand moved on his member in a slow rhythm for a couple seconds, which felt like hours it was so heavenly, and only let go to put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him onto couch. She straddled him and he had to swallow hard at the sight of her above him. _She'd definitely going to be the death of him_. Her hips rolled over him and he could feel her juices coat him, making him thrust his hips up, sliding between her thighs and she moaned. Before she could take him to place him at her entrance he forced out a question he knew he'd regret not asking later.

"You sure?"

She giggled and let her hands smooth around his chest as she let out a tease. "It's a little late for modesty, don't you think?"

He chuckled at that and nodded. _Yeah, it was a tad late_. Maybe he should've asked before he let his fingers pound her, but on the other hand she'd been pumping him before he even slipped his fingers down to her wet folds. "Condom?" he asked instead and he could see in her eyes how her mind tried to come up with an answer.

His eyes widened when she slowly shook her head. "Not unless you want it? I'm on the pill."

 _Oh_. Then he shook his head too, he was too enchanted with her and couldn't deny he wanted to feel her without the rubber between them. He knew he was probably a fool for trusting a complete stranger but... she didn't _feel_ like a stranger. He had no idea why but he would've trusted her with his life. He let his hands stroke her body from her thighs, up her sides until they landed on the side of her neck, cupping her cheeks he gently pulled her down to him. His lips found hers in a sweet and, _oh so_ , arousing kiss. Her lips pulled up in a grin as she started grinding against him, letting her juices coat his length before she let a hand down between them to lead him home. Once at her entrance she slowly slid down to take him in. Their lips pulled apart as they both moaned at the feel of him inside her. She pushed down until he was all the way inside her and he was amazed by how great they fit together, it felt as though they were two pieces of a puzzle and together they were a perfect whole. She stayed still for a few seconds, perhaps it was a minute or two, in order to let them both get adjusted to the feeling. Before he knew it she was starting to roll her hips, and it didn't take long before his self-control spilled over and he started thrusting up in the rhythm she set. Her lips crashed to his again as they increased the rhythm. He felt himself twitch inside her and he was relieved to feel her walls clench around him in response. The expletives leaving their mouths in the voice of moans, groans and whimpers filled the otherwise silent apartment and somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if her neighbors could hear them, but he also didn't care. She was moving hard and fast on top of him and he placed his hands on the naked sides of her chest in order to pull her closer to him, taking her breast in his mouth. He sucked her breast and teased her nipple with the roll of his tongue, the graze of his teeth. She cursed and moaned his name at the assault and he felt her walls tightening around him, making him meet her hips with more fever. He switched breast as her slipped one hand down to flicker her clit again, making her scream as she came and it only took him another thrust to spill inside her. Together they rode out their high, lips clashing again as if they couldn't get enough of each other, at the same time as their heaving breaths was gasping for air. Her body went limp above him and he was glad she'd led them to the couch, he wasn't sure his legs had held even himself up if they'd done it against the counter. _Maybe he'd find out one day_. His arms went around her, hugging her spent body loosely agains his, while her head took refuge in the crook of his neck. For a couple minutes they just laid there, breathing hard and deep to try and get back the air they'd refused to keep their lips together minutes earlier. Once his breathing was, somewhat, back to normal he moved his head to kiss her hair, his fingers stroking her smooth, naked back. He felt her hand land on his chest, only a few inches from her head, and her fingers very gently travelled back and forth the small area of her hand's touch. She sighed and he smiled at how satisfied it sounded. He was still inside her and wondered if she was uncomfortable, but figured since she hadn't made a move to get him out of her, she couldn't be. Or maybe she was too limp and tired to actually do anything about it. He jerked a little when a sudden click sounded through the silent apartment and got confused when she started laughing above him.

"What?" His voice sounded rough and sultry and he hadn't meant it to be, must've been the sex sneaking into his tone.

She moved a little and he held up his arms in order to let her move more freely. He slipped out of her and she moved up more to be able to level their eyes, hazels looking into blues.

"You know the coffee we were to drink? The machine just shut itself off," her eyes were laughing and he chuckled as he understood what she was saying.

The coffee machine must've been one of those with timers, shutting off after a certain amount of time in order to save energy and make sure no accidents were to happen in case you'd forget to turn it off. _Like they'd forgotten they'd even put the pot on_. Difference being they hadn't left the apartment when they forgot it, they'd left for the couch.

"You still want the coffee?" Her dancing eyes had him chuckling again before he lifted his head the small amount it took to peck her lips with his.

"I do," he answered and the satiated smile on her lips stayed there as she raised off him.

She held out her hand and he took it without hesitation. They didn't care to get dressed but walked into the kitchen butt naked, both of them, and Rick couldn't stop looking at her naked skin. She was so beautiful and in his mind he started hoping this wouldn't be the last time he saw her in her naked glory. Hoped it wouldn't be the last time he saw her at all. He couldn't explain the feelings she stirred inside him, there might've been one explanation but it was so farfetched even he, who believed in most things, couldn't believe it. She let go of his hand as she stretched to take out two cups she could fill with the black beverage, and to not completely lose contact with her he let his hand land on the small of her back. He didn't want to lose contact with her, her skin and touch was way too addicting. _Addictive. She_ was addictive. Like _heroin_ to a new user. _Too dark comparison_ , he decided. After thinking another second he found the correct one. _Chocolate, she was as addictive as the sweet taste of chocolate_. He couldn't help but want more. And more, and more. When Kate was done pouring the coffee he suddenly thought again, _or like coffee_. He accepted the cup but not before leaning down to kiss her lips again. She giggled but kissed him back sweetly. _Definitely addictive_. They pulled apart in order to take a sip of their black beverage. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, looking not only at her body but also her beautiful hazel eyes, her slightly swollen lips, seeing the blush on her cheeks redden at his staring.

"You know, I-ah, never do stuff like this." She revealed as she tried looking anywhere but his eyes. "I never let go so completely with someone I just met." He watched as she bit her lower lip, hard. "I don't know why it's... different, with you."

He felt a big relief as the worries he'd felt himself lifted from his mind. "Me neither!" he halfway exclaimed. "I mean," he cleared his throat. "I'm not normally pushy, I've always despised how they describe me as a playboy on page six, I'm not trying to be with as many women as I can. If I were I wouldn't even make the effort at an Irish bar anyway, I'd just go throw a party and invite my..." he stopped abruptly, suddenly catching up and realizing what he was saying. _Damnit_.

He saw her wondering look and cursed himself again, _why would he say that?!_ He'd had no intentions of letting her know he was a famous writer this soon, had wanted to see where this was going first, had wanted to let her get to know _him_ before she knew he had money and fame.

"I-ah... I'm actually a writer, a mystery writer, and I-ah," he scratched the back of his head. _How was he supposed to say he's rich and famous without sounding like a douche?_ "I've written quite a lot of best-sellers, have you heard of Derrick Storm?"

When he finally looked back at her she was wearing a dangerously amusing smile, her lips pursing in an attempt to keep her smile at bay. Now he clenched his mouth shut, a fear inside him climbing as he wondered if she would reject him because ' _how stupid does he think she is, of course she doesn't believe him_ '. The words that came out of her mouth was therefore a big shock and had his jaw dropping.

"Oh, I _know._ I've read every single book."

She didn't even seem to try and stop the bubbling laugh escaping her lips at his dumb-struck look.

"You-you know who I am?" She nodded as her teeth sunk into her already assaulted lip, he quickly wondered how she hadn't drawn blood yet but couldn't concentrate on it as he was definitely wanting to hear an explanation now. _How long had she known?_

Looking down she drew in a breath before looking up at him again. "I recognized you when you were staring at me, but I didn't connect it was my favorite author, Richard Castle, until I walked into the back. I told Lanie, and she halfway kicked me out to find you, but not before she forced me to put on lipgloss." With amusement he saw her cheeks blush deeper.

"That's why she looked so knowingly at me? I couldn't place it then but she looked really smug," he said, thinking back at the smirking and laughing latina.

"Yeah..." she snorted, probably thinking at the same moment he was. "Anyway, I know who you are, Rick. And believe me, if I had believed those articles on page six I wouldn't have invited you up here."

He suddenly smiled big. _She didn't believe he was a player_. "Does that mean you're up for a date?" His question blurted out without any time for it to process in his mind first.

She chuckled and let go one of her hands from her cup in order to place her hand on his chest. There was no doubt she could feel the hard beating of his heart. Her fingers stroke his bare chest and his breath hitched at the electricity shooting down his skin.

"On one condition," she said and he nodded, willing to agree to anything as long as she would agree to keep seeing him. "Nothing fancy, I'm not a fancy kind of person."

"Noted," he said and leaned down to kiss her lips again.

She kissed him back with a grin plastered on her lips, teeth clashing thanks to both of their grins. Her breath tasted of coffee and _her_ , and Rick deepened the kiss to get more of her taste. _Addictive like chocolate and coffee_ , he decided again. It didn't take long before they'd placed their coffee cups on the counter and stumbled in the direction of her bedroom. Once again forgetting the black beverage in the bubble of _them_.

* * *

Rick felt himself slowly drawn back to consciousness when his fingers reached for her but couldn't find the woman he'd shared multiple orgasms with just hours earlier. The woman who'd agreed to a date and had enchanted him over and over again. Before he could panic, though, before he could think she'd left him and a note saying he could see his own way out or worse, it'd all been a dream, he heard the soft voice of an angel and the gentle tones of a guitar.

"And now we've outstayed our welcome and it's closing time, I was holding his hand, his hand was holding mine." He smiled at the sudden realization of what her words meant. _She was singing about them_. "Our coats both smell of smoke, whisky and wine. As we fill up our lungs with the cold air of the night. He walked me home then I took him inside."

Her voice died out and when he looked towards her he saw her blushing furiously as her eyes were wide on him, before the hazels went down to the guitar in her lap. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she mumbled out and he shook his head with a grin.

"Feel free to wake me up with your angel voice at any time," he said and he saw her cheeks redden even further.

He rolled over and raised from the bed. Before they'd fallen asleep from the exhaustion and pleasure earlier that night they'd been decent enough to put on underwear, Kate had even put on a nightgown as he'd found his boxers by the couch. Even though the nightgown wasn't in the slightest supposed to be sexy, just a normal comfortable nightgown, he'd almost felt the urge to take her again because, _damn_ , she was beautiful. _And addictive_. But instead they'd cuddled down, fallen asleep in each other's arms. He wondered how she'd slipped out of his arms without him noticing.

"How long you been up?" he asked instead, slipping down beside her in the big plushy chair.

He had a feeling she used the chair for when she wanted to settle in and read a good book, _maybe even his book?_ She adjusted in the chair to let him sit behind her, her in his lap, and he put his hands around her as best he could without knocking the guitar out of her grasp.

"Only half an hour, I have a bad habit of waking myself up with a new song stuck in my head," she admitted and by the bite to her lip he wondered if she revealed more than she'd meant to.

"You're the songwriter?" he asked, curiosity spiking.

He watched with an amusing warmth in his soul as she let go of a nervous giggle with the blush still evident on her cheeks. "Well, sometimes, but I hate singing in front of people. That's why I hand the lyrics to Lanie, she knows how I want it sung."

His eyes was wide at her confession. _She hated to sing?_ "But your voice is like an angel's!" he exclaimed before he could stop himself. _Stupid filter that didn't exist between his brain and mouth_.

"Stop it," she whined. "It's embarrassing."

But she'd sung in front of him. She hadn't left the bedroom in order to sing. She'd stayed even though there'd been a good chance of him waking up and hearing her. So, he wondered. Perhaps she felt as confused as he did towards the feelings she erupted in him.

"Will you sing to me?" His question had her eyes widening as she shook her head.

"No." Her voice was stern but he put on his best puppy face, searched out her hazels and didn't speak until she looked in his blues.

"The song was about tonight, _please_?" He was almost begging, pleading to hear the song that seemed to have been inspired by meeting him tonight. There was almost nothing he wanted more than to hear it. Almost. The thing he wanted more was her. He wanted to stay with her, he didn't know why but he did. He wanted to be with her forever.

He leaned closer to her to kiss her lips softly, a gentle and soothing kiss. After a few seconds they pulled away and she sighed. "Fine, but only this once." He almost jumped with joy, but he didn't. There was no way he would make her change her mind. At least not about singing now, the 'only this once' he was most likely going to changer her mind about. Later though, because right now her fingers started playing with the strings and her angel voice filled his ears as she sung about the night. The night where he met the most beautiful guitar girl he'd ever met. The night when he'd fallen in love at first sight. Something he wouldn't admit until years later, when they stood facing each other with vows on their lips and tears of happiness in their eyes.

 _THE END_

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and I really hope you enjoyed this small fic as much as I did writing it (even though it took some time). Now, I haven't really decided what prompt to take upon next so I don't know when or what will be posted next. If you got suggestions/requests feel free to inbox me at twitter (LololovaX) or at instagram (Lololova), I'm always up for suggestions, might not always do them immediately but 99% of the time I write them down in order to take upon them later when I'm in the right mood. Anyway, till next time xxxx_


End file.
